You Belong With Me
by DropsxofxJupiter
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since they were little. But lately, Sasuke has been preoccupied with his girlfriend, Sakura, leaving Naruto feeling lonely. Major Angst&attempted rape but Happy Ending - based off You belong with my by taylor swiff


Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since they were little. But lately, Sasuke has been preoccupied with his girlfriend, Sakura, leaving Naruto feeling lonely. Major Angst and attempted rape but Happy Ending

**Once again, posted for my friend. Enjoy.**

**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Naruto glances out his window, smiling softly as he sees his best friend/crush standing by his window, on the phone, a frustrated grimace on his face. _It's probably Sakura,_ Naruto thinks bitterly. Sasuke has been going out with Sakura for about three months now, and ever since then, Sasuke has been paying less and less attention to Naruto.

Sasuke hangs up the phone and glances at Naruto, and gets his attention by waving his hands. Naruto picks up his blank pad and writes _Hi_. This was the only time they ever really got to communicate anymore.

_Hey_, Sasuke writes back.

_You ok? _Naruto asks.

_Not really, but it'll be fine._

_Want to talk about it?_

_Not particularly._

_Ok then, _Naruto writes, and goes back to staring at his homework, feeling once again, neglected. After a couple minutes, his phone beeps and he looks at it beside him. Seeing the text is from Sasuke, he hesitantly opens it up.

_Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that._

_This weekend, I'm not doing anything with Sakura._

_We haven't really hung out lately, so I was thinking we could do something._

_Ya'know, bond, like we used to?_

_S_

Naruto thinks for a second before typing up his reply.

_Yeah, sure, I'd love to so long as you promise not to bail._

_You've done that every other time we've made plans._

_N_

Looking up, Naruto sees Sasuke getting his text and as his eyes skim over it quickly, Sasuke looks up and mouths _Sorry,_ an apologetic look on his face.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Naruto shakes his head and nods it off as though it is not a problem even thought deep down, he can't help but be angry. It was a problem, they used to be inseparable, that was the only thing Naruto had to look forward to when he woke up and now, even that is gone. Yeah, sure, he has friends, but only a few and they didn't really understand Naruto. They didn't get why he hides from the world unless necessary. They didn't get how he felt when everybody scorned him and called him a monster. They didn't help when he went home and cried, feeling guilty for killing his parents – even if inadvertently. His father made the choice and now he had to live with it. It wasn't fair. And the one person who used to help him with that, who understood all of that, was no longer by his side to help him cope. So lately, the coping had been less and less, and the cutting had returned. Light stuff, nothing too horrible, just enough to relieve the pain, even if it was temporarily.

Ironically enough, that was what really brought Naruto and Sasuke together. Even though they had lived next to each other practically their whole lives, they were only acquaintances until Sasuke had heard a scream and run next door as fast as he could where he found Naruto, on the floor in his bathroom, with blood dripping down his arm. He saw Iruka, Naruto's foster father fainted in front of the door and Naruto with tears dripping down his face and knew immediately what was going on. He'd sprung into action and grabbed a bunch of paper towels, stuffing them against Naturo's arm to staunch the bleeding. He gave him a stern look, told him, "Stay there," and picked Iruka up to take him to the bedroom, where he laid him down on the bed.

When Sasuke came back to the bathroom, he saw Naruto exactly where he left him and he picks him up carrying him to the kitchen, where a first aid kit has to be. Spotting one under the sink, he pulls it out and stares at Naruto.

"Why?" He demands.

"I'm tired of being a monster." Was the reply he got. It was so shocking it made Sasuke's eyes widen and he can't help but show his compassion.

"Hn. How about I help you work on that? Because I will never let you cut yourself again," Sasuke said, showing determination in his voice while he made that vow. And that was the true beginning to their friendship.

Just remembering the beginning and thinking about how things had turned out now, Naruto couldn't help but tear up thinking about how Sasuke'd made that promise and broke it. He wasn't even paying attention enough to know he'd broken his promise, either, and that was one of the worst things for Naruto. Sasuke just didn't seem to care about him anymore.

With that dreary thought in mind, Naruto visits the bathroom for longer than most people would, but short enough not to make Iruka suspicious, and climbs under his covers and turns off the light, rolling over into the darkness and letting the tears fall.

_But she wears short skirt, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Naruto wakes up before Iruka the next day, getting dressed in long sleeved black shirt with an orange overcoat and a pair of jeans and heading out before he had a chance to think back on what had been running through his mind last night. He pulled his sleeves tighter over his arms, unrelenting in not wanting the scars to be seen.

When Naruto arrives at the front of his school, he sees a two of his friends at the gate, so he goes up to them and tells them hi. Kiba pulls him into a manly hug and Neji just looks at him. When Neji's eyes flash down to his arms and start to turn color, Naruto's eyes widen and he pulls his sleeves even closer to his arms before crossing them in front of his chest and hunching over a little bit.

Kiba casts confuses glances between the two, not understanding the sudden change in Naruto but quickly dismisses it from his mind when he hears the ten-minute bell ring. "Come on guys, whatever you were about to fight about can wait. We have to get to class soon."

Neji nods and Naruto just looks at him before turning to walk to the entrance to the school. Kiba runs ahead of them and Neji grabs Naruto's arm and he inadvertently winces. Suspicious, Neji grabs Naruto's sleeve and yanks up, ignoring Naruto's protests. What he sees though, shocks him beyond belief. His eyes widen and he accidentally lets out a gasp. Scars, old and new, criss-cross Naruto's arms and some cuts are there too, obviously new to his arms. Neji glares at him angrily before demanding, "Why? And why wouldn't you tell me? I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend Neji, I just, I couldn't tell anyone."

"But Sasuke did, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Naruto says sadly before muttering, "He's also the reason I started again too."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto's eyes widen, before realizing that he had said it out loud, not in his head as he had thought.

"Nothing," Naruto says, his voice squeaky and high.

"Naruto," Neji growls out, "Explain. Now."

"It's nothing," Naruto says, looking down at the ground.

"I won't accept that. Tell me."

"We're going to be late," Naruto says, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground intently.

"I'll come up with an excuse, now talk."

Naruto stays quiet for a couple of seconds before talking, spilling out the whole story, from how he started cutting, to how he became best friends with Sasuke, to how he felt about Sasuke to how he's been feeling neglected and how that was why he'd started cutting again. By the time he was done with his explanation, the final bell had been long past and neither of the boys cared.

Neji, who rarely showed any emotion, closes his eyes in pain, and reaches for Naruto, pulling him close in a hug. Shocked, Naruto can't do anything but hug him back, so he wraps his arms around his neck and hugs tight, tears leaking slowly and inadvertently down his face.

"It's ok," Neji whispers softly, "I'll take care of you. He may have neglected you, but you won't have to worry about that with me. I promise you, everything is going to be alright. He won't hurt you again, I won't let him."

Naruto can do nothing but nod solemnly, hoping that Neji will keep his promise and keep him safe.

Neji, in an attempt to lighten the mood, says suddenly, "And since I'm gay, you don't have to worry about any demanding promises from any demanding girlfriends! I mean, that will make life so much easier."

Naruto can't help but laugh at his friend's attempt at a joke. "You don't realize how much I appreciate this, Neji," he says, his voice incredibly serious for Naruto before his voice turns playful again, in a random, bipolar moment. "You know, some people would call this a relationship!" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess they would," Neji says, a blinding smile crossing his face for a few seconds before his face goes blank again, devoid of all emotion, but the sparkle remains bright in his eyes.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

The two walk into class together, Neji immediately turns to the teachers and makes an excuse for the both of them, something involving student body council or some other such crap. Naruto stands at the front of the classroom, attempting his best to look apologetic to the teacher but is instead glancing at the class, two people specifically. Sakura was practically draped all over Sasuke as he was glaring suspiciously at Neji. Naruto throws him a disparaging glance before turning back to the oblivious lavender eyed boy and walking with him to their seats.

Naruto, who always used to sit next to Sasuke up until today, takes the seat in between Kiba and Neji, who makes a kid move down one, into Naruto's ex-spot. Sasuke's eyes betray his emotionless face and show a little hurt before he quickly covers it up by turning to Sakura and whispering in her ear, making her giggle.

Naruto rolls his eyes at the intentional spite and turns to Kiba, asking him what the class had been doing before their interruption. And just like that, things were back to normal, with the exception of Sasuke who was just being an asshole like that.

Neji sends a note to Naruto about going to Ichiraku's after school and Naruto replies with a big smilie face covering the paper. Neji can't help but smirk at his antics and nod briefly. And suddenly, just like that, Naruto's day seems just that much brighter by someone offering friendship to him, especially if it may turn out to be a little something more in the end.

The rest of the next couple classes goes by slowly but when lunch time rolls around, Naruto jumps out of his seat, ecstatic. He rushes out the door with all his tuff in hand but runs into a large barrier and falls flat on his ass. Slowly looking up, Naruto sees Orochomaru, Sakura's older brother, standing there, a creepy grin covering his face. Naruto shudders and moves to get up but instead feels a hand on his shoulder pulling him up. Knowing that it's Orochomaru touching him makes him cringe, and he nods his thanks before pulling away to turn the other way, however, the grip on his shoulder holds him strongly in place. _Oh God, what now? _Naruto thinks before he is yanked backwards and is being dragged towards the back exit of the school.

Naruto opens his mouth to yell for help but he seems to have anticipated that because the next thing he knows a sock is shoved into his mouth. Noticing a mop of familiar black hair, Naruto notices a few pieces of gravel from the school's parking lot on the inside of the door and he picks it up and throws it as hard as he can. _YES!_ Naruto thinks, ecstatic he'd hit Sasuke. But instead of turning around as Naurto had hoped, Sasuke just itches the back of his head and starts walking away. Naruto stares forlornly at the retreating back of his friend and a tear leaks out his eye before he hakes his head – determined not to let this bastard see him cry.

The next thing he knows, he's shoved up against a brick wall, dangling off the ground with all of Orochomaru's weight holding him up his arms, and with Orochomaru nuzzling his neck softly. Leaning up, he pulls the sock out of Naruto's mouth and he gulps in the sudden rush of fresh air for a few seconds before a hot mouth is latched on to his. He shudders and attempts to pull away, only to slam his head into the wall behind him violently.

"Sakura was right, you are perfect. My little blonde perfect toy. What luck," Orochomaru whispers, and Naruto's eyes go wide with tears_. Of course she would be behind this, she hates me and the fact that I was such close friends with Sasuke, _Naruto thinks.

Just then, Orochomaru is pulled off him harshly, and shoved to the ground. Now that he's released, Naruto just topples to the ground, gasping in air once again, feeling like a starved man. Looking up, Naruto sees who is savior and to his dismay, it wasn't who he'd hoped it was, but the outcome was pretty ok too. Neji.

Neji turns around and looks at him, death in his eyes, but not directed at him. "Told you I'd be here for you," he says calmly then turns around to deal with Orochomaru. Naruto closes his eyes and silently lets the tears fall. Once he hears the oomphs and ughhhss stop, he feels Neji's arms wrap themselves hesitantly around him.

"Sakura told him to do it."

Neji's arms tighten around him and he whispers, "What?"

"He kept saying that Sakura was right, I was the perfect choice for him. She put him up to it."

Neji's eyes close in anger before he whispers something Naruto never expected to hear from him. "Do you remember your parents?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me about them."

"What does this have anything to with what just happened?"

"It's a coping mechanism. Now tell me about them."

"I remember my mom, Kushina, had flowing red hair and the most beautiful cerulean eyes," Naruto says, remembering where he got his from, "And she had the voice of an angel even though she couldn't sing if she wanted to. And my dad, Minato, well, he was just so, so strong. I just…remembering that they died in a car crash because of me, because they had to take me to the hospital. It was all my fault," Naruto cries desperately.

"Naruto, I want you to look at me."

Naruto looks up, slowly, sadly, "What?"

"Despite what anybody might say or imply, you did not kill your parents. It was a terrible accident that, yes, it happened because they were driving you to the hospital, but they did it because they cared. It was not your fault."

"Really?" Naruto asks, not daring to hope.

"I promise. Now, what I want you to do, is get up, go find Sasuke and tell him what Sakura did."

Nodding, he stands up and smiles, "I think I can do that," he says, determined. He turns off and walks into the school, ignoring the guy whimpering on the ground. Neji gets up, gives Orochomaru and kick to the gut for good measure, then turns to follow Naruto.

He finally spots his best-friend in the hallways standing in front of Sakura's locker with her.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke looks back and forth between Naruto and Sakura, before nodding and following him.

When they were far enough away, Naruto sees Neji standing in the corner and gains confidence from the nod he receives. "Look, Sasuke, I hate to do this to you, but I need to tell you, well, I need to tell you something about Sakura."

"Ok, well, then, talk."

"Look, she told Orochomaru…well, she basically told him that I would make a good – for lack of a better word – bitch for him. He attacked me and brought me outside and basically molested me."

"Oh please, Naruto, I knew you were jealous but to go to this rate? Honestly? Blaming Sakura for you leading on her brother, that's crap Naruto. After all these years, I defended you whenever someone said that you killed your parents, I stood next to you all throughout those years of bullshit and you cutting yourself, but I'm done now. It's over. You _are_ a monster, Naruto. Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you. And you can forget our plans for this weekend."

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a mile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a whie since she brought you dwon_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

The times they used to be best friends, laughing and running around flash through Naruto's eyes before the betrayal, hurt and heartbreak reach him. After his eyes fill with tears, he turns and runs away, out the door before anyone can stop him.

Neji, after seeing and hearing what had happened, strides up to Sasuke and punches him as hard as he can. "I hope that gives you a black eye pretty boy. That girlfriend of yours changed you, you used to not think twice about anything that Naruto told you and now you just told him the one thing that could tear him apart. You have no idea how it feels to come outside and see the guy you like being molested by some creepy senior talking about how his sister had the right idea. You have no idea how long I had to sit with him outside trying to get him to calm down. I had to get him to talk and remember his parents before he would stop bawling. And then to have to try and tell him that he wasn't the reason his parents died took a while until he finally believed me enough to come in here and talk to you about what happened. And then you go and tear him down. You broke his heart and then jumped up and down on it as hard as you could. You wrecked him. To the extent that I don't know if I can fix it. The damage you caused might just be irreparable as of right now – he may be permanently damaged. So, I just hope that you come out of this with a black eye to remember me and a broken heart, so you know how Naruto feels."

Neji throws another well-placed punch at Sasuke's face again, letting what he said settle in as he turns around and runs out the front doors, following the direction that he knew Naruto took.

_She wears high hells, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleackers_

_Dreaming about the Day when you wake up and fin_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here al along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me_

Running to Naruto's house, he tries the front door and find it locked so he goes around to the back door and walks right through, calling out Naruto's name as he runs through the house, desperately searching, hoping that Naruto hadn't done what he'd thought he might have. _Please Naruto, please be ok, you can't be dead, please, you can't_, _I need you_, Neji keeps repeating his mantra in his head while on the outside, he keeps calling Naruto's name only to get no reply.

He rushes to Naruto's room and sees Naruto curled up on his bed, crying even harder than before.

Neji stares at Naruto's back for a second, his heart breaking a little bit more with each sob he hears ripped from his friend's throat.

"Why…why me? Why does…does this always…happen to me?" Naruto asks, his throat raw and hurting from his crying.

"I don't know. I honestly do not know, Naruto. But you don't deserve it. After everything you've been through, you are the person who deserves all this the least. And I'm sorry Naruto, I thought he would take it deeply. This is all my fault."

"No…o, its not. It's mine…I knew he had changed…changed and yet I…I thought that…maybe he could be returned to usual. I was…I was just being naïve."

Neji climbs behind Naruto and wraps his arms tightly around him, just holding him while he cries. Each and every sob that tears through Naruto, Neji feels, and he can't help but feel even more responsible for his friend and crush's pain.

"Why do I…why do I always change people…for the worst?"

"You don't Naruto, trust me, Naruto, you don't change people, at least not for the worst. Look at me, you changed me for the best, I'm more open, I show my emotions to people and I help you. Before I could've cared less about anyone but now that I've been getting closer to you, everything has changed. Everything about me has changed – but it's so much better. Life is so much better. Its easier that trying to keep everything hidden. And I hate that you think so badly about yourself because you make me feel so great about myself. Naruto, I think I love you, and I can't do anything but hope that you might feel the same way about me someday soon."

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Naruto, shocked by this revelation, rolls over to face Neji but remains in his embrace, "Really?"

"Look, I know how you felt about Sasuke – "  
"Wait, what do you mean how I felt about Sasuke?"

"I know about your crush on him."

"Neji, I've never had a crush on Sasuke, Neji, its always been you. I just…I never thought that you could possibly return the feelings, so I always hid them away, I didn't realize that it came off as if I liked Sasuke."

"So, you actually like me, as in, Hyuuga Neji?"  
"Yes!" Naruto exclaims passionately before leaning over and kissing Neji.

_Screw Sasuke, I don't need him anyways – I have my Neji_.

**So, I bet you all thought this song was about Naruto to Sasuke, but no, instead, it was for Neji and Naruto. If you don't understand how it correlates, PM WritingXIsXLife and I'll have her explain it. Thanks everyone for reading it, reviews please. And anyone waiting for updates for the other story, ________, I apologize, I just needed this to help me get going, I think that since this is done, I may be able to get started again on it. In your reviews, I really would like all of you to thank WritingXIsXLife for letting me post this on her account – so please do.**


End file.
